Duly Noted
by fuckinglittlewhores
Summary: Gale left Peeta. Peeta moves on to Cato. Gale comes back. Oh shit.
1. Chapter 1

"_You were just going to leave without telling me?"_

"_It's for the best. I'll come back. I promise." _

_Fat tears rolled down my cheek and fell from my chin. I couldn't meet his eyes. _

"_Peeta. Look at me." He cups my chin with his finger tips and crashes my lips with his own. "I'll come back for you. Wait for me."_

"_I will."_

"_I love you."_

_I couldn't say those words back._

"Peeta!" A familiar voice drags me back into reality. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Cato. Yeah, no. I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

He gives me a sympathetic smile. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?"I opened my mouth, but the words died in my throat. I couldn't deny it, he already knew. He scoffs and shakes his head. "I understand. Don't worry about it." He plasters a wide grin across his face to hide his pain and places a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's not fair to you." I feel a pang of guilt pierce my heart. I can't believe I'm still not over him. It's been 6 months!

"I said don't worry about it. It's not like you can help it." He gives me a sympathetic look and gives me another one of his famous grins. God, his smile is amazing. "I'm gonna get a churro. You want one?"

"No thanks. I'm good." He rises from his side of the bench and walks over to the churro stand.

6 months have passed since Gale left for the army and I'm still not over him. Fuck. Seriously. I mean, Cato is great and everything. But, I fucking miss Gale. I didn't even get full closure from it because we haven't even talked since he left. He didn't even write. That fucking cunt told me he loved me. Bull. Fucking. Shit. I wouldn't mind never seeing his face again. I'm fucking done with him. Like, Peeta out.

Cato was walking back. Fuck. Better stop thinking of Gale before he notices.

"Hey. Isn't that Katniss? Who's that guy she's with?" He points a finger to the entrance of the amusement park. It was Katniss. And…

"They're fucking dead. I'm going to fucking bash their faces in."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh fuck no. That fucking slut. I'm going to cut off that bitch's braid and shove it up her cunt. Fuck Katniss, seriously.

"Peeta? What's wrong? Who is that?" Cato asked innocently. I couldn't even answer his question. My feet were already moving towards him. Gale.

How could he not have called? How could not have written? So, he fucking goes to my bestfriend first? Who the fuck does he think he is? He can't just come out of nowhere while I'm on a date. Oh no. That's is just not acceptable.

"Peeta? Is that you?" Gale's voice is as raspy as ever. I bite my lip. I open my mouth to say something, to shout at him. But before I could say anything, Gale brings his lips against mine kisses me. The fucking nerve of him. His tongue forcefully parts my lips and invades my mouth. I try to push away, but Gale just pulls me even closer to him. When he finally releases me, I'm speechless. I haven't felt that much passion for a person since, ever. My face blushes into the deepest shade of red imaginable. Gale's arms were still wrapped around my waist. I fucking missed that. Cato never did this to me.

Cato.

FUCK. Did Cato see that? Shit! It's only our second date. He's going to hate me for this.

"Hello? Earth to Peeta?" The hands that were once resting on my waist moved upwards towards my face. My tee was so thin I think he felt my nipples harden. Shit. I wasn't allowed to get turned on by another man. I had a fucking boyfriend. "What's with you? Didn't you miss me-"

I cut him off. "What the fuck, Gale. What are you doing here?"

"The army cut Katniss and I loose. Apparently, we're not army material."

Katniss. I forgot about that bitch. She became so irrelevant to me when she left with Gale. Don't get me wrong, I fucking love her like my sister, but she's a fucking cunt. A witch. She's manipulative as fuck. She once punched a girl in the face in 4th grade and knocked out the girl's two front teeth out. The bitch got sent to the principal's office for like, 5 minutes. She came out, laughing. She didn't even get in trouble. To this day, nobody knows what she did to get out of it.

"Our squad leader or whatever told me I was too violent. He said that Gale was too soft." Katniss was always straight to the point, so blunt. "Whatever. Fuck him."

"How did you find me? How did you know I was here?"

"Madge told us. She said that you were here with some guy named Cato?" Katniss shot me a glare while talking. Fucking Madge. I'm going to rip her ovaries out so she can't have babies. No good fucking roommate. Always ruining what I have. How much did she tell them?

"Peeta." As if on cue, Cato's voice gripped my heartstrings. I could hear the hurt in his voice. Shit. I fucked up. I pushed Gale away from me and turned to Cato. "I'm gonna go home. I'll let you catch up with your friends. I'll see you, whenever." He puts on a plastic smile. He barely looks up at me, his eyes are towards his shoes. He turns and walks away without another word.

I'm such a fuck- up.

"Who was that?" Gale innocently asked. I let out a pained sigh. Why the fuck is he acting like this? He's asking as if he never broke contact with me, like the past 6 months weren't even there. I turned around and punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground and put a hand to his throbbing cheek. Checkmate, bitch. "What the hell was that for?"

"He's my boyfriend." I said coldly. I showed him no emotion. He didn't deserve any. Fuck him.

"What?" He sounded genuinely surprised. I'm going to fuck up his face. Nobody's going to recognize him when I'm done with him.

"Boyfriend, Gale." I repeated myself. God, was he deaf or something?

"I thought I was your boyfriend? You said you'd wait for me." His voice showed anger, but his eyes showed hurt. I immediately regret being blunt about this. –Wait, what do I care? **He** left **me. **

"Maybe you kept me waiting a little too long." I squint my eyes and glance away. I'm not going to fucking cry in front of him. He doesn't deserve my tears. I looked up at Katniss to see how she was reacting. I was expecting her to run to Gale as soon as I punched him, but she didn't. She just watched. She had a grin on her face as if she was enjoying this.

"Oh Peeta. How I've missed you." She runs into me and throws her arms around me. The bitch just squeezes me, not even a hug. "I know that was bad timing for a hug, but I missed my chance earlier. So, you know… I'm going to leave now before shit gets awkward. Bye." She runs in the same direction she entered. By now, Gale's already standing on his feet. Katniss doesn't even help him up and punches his arm as she leaves. What a cunt, fuck.

Gale smiles towards her as she leaves. But, his smile fades as soon as he locks eyes with me. "So where do we stand now? Does this count as cheating? Are we still together?" To be honest, I didn't even know. I saw him walk in with Katniss and I was already jealous. But, he wouldn't get together because he's gay so it was stupid of me to get jealous anyway. Neither of us actually said, 'I'm breaking up with you' but since he broke contact with me I assumed it was an informal breakup. Almost like a breakup through text message. Yikes.

I calmed myself before speaking again. "Gale. I fucking missed you. I'll admit that. But, I'm with Cato now. It's not fair if I just dump him because you decide you want to come back to Twelve unannounced and want me back. It doesn't work like that."

"Peeta..." He tried to talk, but he didn't know what to say. His voice is shaky, but clear "I still love you."

Well, fuck.


End file.
